


Twisted Date

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Attempted Murder, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Fisting, Maledom, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Tears, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet love story...Except that no. Ino took a mission she couldn't complete. And Hidan isn't only immortal, but dumb as a rock. Now, the two are alone in a motel room, and Hidan really likes the blonde...in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Date

Ino knew she had screwed up.

Her mission was simple: find the rogue ninja, seduce him, take him to a motel room, poison his drink, and take his body so she could claim his bounty.

The problem is: the poison certainly hadn't worked.

I mean, Hidan was puking the dinner for half an hour now, but he was clearly still breathing.

He complained how the motel food was bad and, considering how not much smart he seemed to be, Ino didn't had to fear about him discovering her murder plan.

She could run away, but she hated herself for overlooking one little detail of Hidan's description.

_Very difficult to kill. For this target, restraint is the best option._

She thought that was about his fighting abilities or something like that, but he simply seemed to refuse to die. She had to try another option.

_Yes, yes. I'm gonna have sex with him...And when's tired, I'm gonna knock out him and take him away! Haha,very simple...Except for the part of the sex._

* * *

When Hidan came back, Ino was sitting on the side of the bed, with her hands on her legs.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Ahn, no."

_Asuma-sensei took care of that..._

"Well, nice, strip yourself. Tell me, do you like pain?"

"Ahn, why?"

"Look, you have two options. One, you let me do whatever I want; two, I make you do whatever I want."

Ino gulped and trembled. Hidan laughed.

"Hahaha, you're so nervous. I like that."

Ino smiled a little nervously.

"I like the fear of the prey before the slaughter".

Ino trembled again, but stripped herself. Hidan took a good time admiring her body and specially her breasts. When she was completely naked, he grabbed her tits, making her moan a little.

"Nice meat. Got milk? Hahaha."

Ino smiled. She was proud of her body and, even if he was a savage, Hidan's opinion of her body made her a little less nervous about the situation.

Then Hidan took off two ropes under his cloak.

"Ahn, what are these things for?" asked Ino, pretending to be ignorant.

"You know, your change of personality since the dinner is strange. You're a virgin right? You like to tease but don't know the bite."

_No, I'm only afraid you're going to kill me once you bound me in these ropes._

"I'm virgin...From behind, haha." said Ino. She was indeed an anal virgin.

"Then let's correct that."

Ino began to tremble constantly from that point. Not only because of the anal, but because she knew that Hidan wasn't going to be soft.

Her asshole was going to bleed.

* * *

Hidan bound her legs and hands. She trembled all the way, what only made Hidan happier...and hornier.

Weirdly, he didn't strip himself. Ino wasn't sure of the why, but the fact that she was naked in front of a fully-clothed man made her feel a little more shame in being naked.

Ino was expecting him to flat out bury his cock in her ass, but Hidan wanted her to feel even more fear before...and to have a surprise.

 _Oh man..._ Hidan looked at his right fist. _I'm gonna put you to good use my friend_.

Hidan slapped Ino's ass, making her scream.

"You know what I like to do with bitches?"

"I have no idea."

"Leave a mark, you know. I hate the thought that another predator is taking them. When they see your body, they will see my mark. And they will know to not touch you, because you're mine."

"What's your mark?" said Ino, a little afraid of the next sentence.

Hidan had sharp nails. Very sharp nails. Konan didn't understood at first why he wanted to make them that way, until she remembered he was a sadist.

His nails cut Ino's white skin, making her bleed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Yeah, scream like that."

Hidan carved his name on Ino's ass: 飛段. He wasn't sure if was going to leave a scar, but certainly wasn't going to heal for months.

Ino breathed heavily. Her ass was already bleeding, and Hidan hasn't even fucked her yet.

He turned her body so her breasts could be turned to him.

"You're gonna bite my breasts?"

"Hum, maybe. Tell me, do you think piercings are sexy?"

Ino gulped.

"Please no."

"Ok", said Hidan, getting off the bed...and grabbing his scythe. "I can still have fun with your death screams."

"I will do whatever I(sic) want, wherever you want, anything you please, just don't kill me!"

Hidan smiled.

* * *

He let her have a good look at the needles that were gonna to pierce her nipples.

Seeing her beautiful eyes shining with fear and her pupils dilate, Hidan became euphoric.

"Oh my, oh my, that's so...cuuuuuuute! You're so cute when you're like that! I think you're the loveliest thing on the world right now. I wanna kiss you, hug you, and ride your ass until the end of the world...I can do all of that, but let's pierce your left nipple first!".

Hidan catch the little nail and slowly inserted it in Ino's nipple. She cried silently with her mouth closed, making Hidan lick his lips. His level of arousal only could be surpassed by actual murder and dismemberment now.

When Hidan was finished, Ino let out a loud moan.

"Aaaaaaaaaah my nipple! My nipple, my beautiful nipple hurts, it hurts so..."

Hidan interrupted her by licking the nipple. Ino began to feel an unnatural kind of arousal at that, mixed with the pain.

"Oh,you bastaaard! This, this, this, aaaahhhh!"

Ino's tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"So good..."

"Haha, you look just like a bitch! Oh man, I want to..."

Hidan swallowed and sucked Ino's left boob, making her moan more.

Then he bit it, making her scream.

Taking his mouth off her beasts, Hidan examined the mark of his teeth. _Perfect._

He inserted another needle into the other nipple, all while sucking Ino's other boob like a baby, taking turns to lick her nipple. Ino didn't cry, only moaning in pleasure.

Hidan then grabbed her breasts with force, making Ino groan.

He twisted her boobs, making her moan in pain.

"Argh, I would love to rip off this boobs, eat them and see you bleed...But then you would probably die, and that would prevent me of enjoying the pain!"

He untied Ino's hands, and took them to his crotch.

Ino was half-conscious, but she could see that was a big volume.

"Do you see it baby? That's how hard you make me. I love you."

Ino didn't took that words to heart. Hidan was a sadist. He loved her pain, not her.

But then, wasn't her body part of her?

Hidan stripped herself. Still cleaning her tears off, Ino had to admit: he was handsome and muscular. Several girls would fall to his feet even if it wasn't to ask to him to spare her lives.

She layed on her side, and opened her asscheeks.

"Ah, I like a slave that does what her master wants before he even orders it."

Hidan didn't delay it for even one second, and promptly slammed his **fist** deeep inside Ino's ass, making her scream and bleed.

"Aaaaah! So goood! Hahaha!"

"Aaaaaaaaah! My ass! My ass! My ass! My ass! My ass! You destroyed, you destroyed it! You fuckin' bastard!"

"Yeah, talk dirty to me!" said Hidan, taking off his fist a little and then slamming it again, over and over...

" You fuckin' filthy fit fuck!"

Ino moaned.

"I can't breath!"

Ino moaned again.

"I will not...walk!Right! For days..."

Hidan grabbed and twisted her left breast.

Ino moaned again. She needed to breath. She needed to breath. Hidan wasn't in any way blocking her respiration, but she...

"Ahhh!"

Ino closed her eyes and kept her mouth open. _God, it's so intoxicating...He never stops, he doesn't even bother to ask...And it feels so gooooood!_

Ino's eyes rolled back, and her mouth began to drool uncontrollably.

_He's fucking me stupid...With his hand!_

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" she moaned again.

_I want his cum...I want his cock...I want his everything!_

"I want cum!" she said, still with her tongue hanging to her right side.

"What did you say bitch!?"

"I want cum!" screamed Ino.

Hidan took his fist off her ass. He was already very hard. He grabbed Ino's head and hit the back of Ino's throat almost immediately.

Ino's almost puked, but the feeling of his hot member on her mouth made her moan in pleasure. It tasted so goood!

"Guh!Guh!Guh!Guh!Guh!"

Hidan came very fast inside Ino's mouth. As he took his dick off, Ino inserted her fingers in. She wanted to tastes his cum.

She puked the cum back on the bed and licked it like a thirsty dog.

"Damn, you're sick! Sick like me, hahaha!"

Hidan took Ino in his arms to the bathroom. He cleaned her ass and washed her mouth for the case of her still having cum there, and kissed her deeply.

He fucked Ino's ass there in the doggy position, while slapping her tits and rubbing her nipples.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!"

And in her pussy when he took her back to the room.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!"

Finally, he slapped Ino over and over again, enjoying her screams.

"Ah! Aaaaaah! Ah!"

"Bitch!"

"Yes! I am a bitch! A bitch that loves you!"

Ino wasn't longer thinking of the mission, the fact he was a murderer, or even herself as an individual. Her whole world was her and Hidan, and she was hap...No, _horny_ with that.

Hidan rubbed his rock hard cock on her cheeks. If it was possible, he would like to fuck her cheeks, but he was content on cumming in her face.

As his cum flew on her face, Ino orgasmed only from the sensation of cum hitting her skin.

"My sweet cum shower!Ummmmmm!" said her with her tongue hanging from her mouth.

She took the cum with her fingers and licked it.

She fell unconscious after eating the sperm on her face, smiling and crying.

_I love him...Ahhhhhh..._

Tired, Hidan hug Ino. He couldn't have enough of that girl's body, but even his immortal body had a limit. He needed to rest.

Somehow, he felt a bad feeling when he thought he would have to left her like that.

It could be sadness, but sadness was an emotion that Hidan couldn't even comprehend.

* * *

Ino woke up in the bed, and hit her own head realizing that she had failed in her mission.

_God, I will never do missions by myself involving sex again._

There was a note left for Hidan on the bed.

_Sorry girl, but I had work to do.A family needs me._

"A family?" thought Ino.

_A family I'm going to kill, obviously! Hahaha._

Ino smiled a little at that. She then hit her head again, reminding her that he was a serial killer.

_Ah, by the way, if you want a dessert, I left some cum in your pussy this morning._

Scared at the last line, Ino checked her pussy.

"My god, he fucked me while unconscious!What a rap...God, why I'm expecting some class from him?"

Ino then read the rest of the note.

_You're so cute, even when sleeping. Not as much as screaming,though. If you want some more in another day, meet me at the same point we met in 15 days. If you're not there, you may never see me again, who knows. The truth is...I love your tears and screams. So cuuuuuuute!_

Ino groaned in disgust and ripped the note off.

_Fuckin' criminal._

She then looked at her ravaged pussy and the cum leaking off it.

She couldn't resist, and took a bit off with her fingers and licked it.

_Fuckin' sexy criminal!_

* * *

 


End file.
